The 6 World Crossover
by andrewteel213
Summary: Some villains took over 6 worlds including Equestria, Berry Bitty City, Elwood City, Lalaloopsy Land, Sesame Street, and the Peanuts world and it's up to the heroes to stop them.
1. Intorduction

The Worlds That Are Going to be in the story:

Strawberry Shortcake

Lalaloopsy

Arthur

Sesame Street

My Little Pony

Peanuts

The story:

All the evil villains have took over the worlds from across time and space to control six worlds like Equestria, Berry Bitty City, Lalaloopsy Land, Elwood City, Sesame Street, and Peanuts world and it's up to the heroes to stop them.

The characters: Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue, Plum Pudding, Cherry Jam, Jewel Sparkles, Storm E. Sky, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Dyna Might, Spot Splatter Splash, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Pillow Featherbed, Ember Flicker Flame, Forest Evergreen, Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Muffy, The Brain, Binky, Sue Ellen, Ladonna, Elmo, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Rosita, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Grover, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Discord, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Soarin, Spitfire, Charlie Brown, Sally, Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Schroeder, Woodstock, and Snoopy

This fanfiction is for anyone who wants to read it. Maybe it could be a comic, a video game, or an actual episode leave your comments below.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Narrator: Once upon a time in a world of pure darkness, an evil overload and his minion found what the overload was looking for.

Minion: Master, your prized possession is finally here!

Overload: Yes, YES! I found it! The one thing no one else will never find!

Minion: Let's control six worlds!

Overload: You got it!

Narrator: Meanwhile, a group for all six worlds came to an underground base and had a meeting about the overload's rage on their words. Their names are Celestia, Huckleberry Pie, Suzette La Sweet, Jane Read, The Trash Queen, and The Little Red Haired Girl.

Suzette: Well it's about time I meet the others from other worlds.

Huckleberry: All right everyone, I brought you all cause the evil overload, woede, and his pet minion, kegelapan, is planning to take over all of our worlds!

Jane Read: The worlds like Equestria, Berry Bitty City, Elwood City, Lalaloopsy Land, Sesame Street, and the Peanuts world?!

Celestia: Yes, my sister Luna told me about it happening! So I fled the kingdom safely.

Queen of Trash: We need to find a way to defeat woedo!

The Little Red Haired Girl: I may have an idea to stop him.

Suzette: And what's that?

Huckleberry: We'll let our heroic friends defeat him, but if so, we will have to let our worlds collide!

Jane Read: If you think it will work, then it will be official.

Celestia: Man, I just hope Twilight and her friends will be okay.

Suzette: I just hope Jewel and her friends will be fine.

Huckleberry: Don't worry I have magical powers. higitus bigitus higitus zide, let our 6 worlds collide!

Narrator: As Huckleberry Pie casted the spell, Woedo already has his tornado strike his first world.


	3. Chapter 2: Berry Bitty City Gets Striked

Narrator: In Berry Bitty City, Strawberry Shortcake was at her cafe making a lemon smoothie for her friend Lemon Meringue.

Strawberry: [hands Lemon her lemon smoothie]

Lemon: Thank you Strawberry!

Strawberry: You're welcome Lemon!

Plum: Strawberry Strawberry Strawberry! Something bad is going to happen and I have a feeling a tornado is going to strike Berry Bitty City.

Strawberry: Oh dear!

Lemon: That's terrible!

Narrator: That night when everyone in Berry Bitty City was asleep Strawberry Shortcake woke up when she heard the tornado siren.

[tornado siren sounds]

Strawberry: Oh no it's the tornado siren! [grabs Custard and Pupcake]

Apple: Yes let's take shelter! Oh and I see our friends coming!

[Lemon, Plum, Blueberry, Orange, Raspberry, Cherry, Sweet Grapes, Sour Grapes, Mr. Longface, Sadie Bug, and Katie Bug we're all running to Strawberry's cafe and they took shelter in a closet]

Narrator: As soon as Strawberry and her friends took shelter the tornado ripped everything in it's path including Lemon's salon, Blueberry's bookstore, and Raspberry's Boutique. Strawberry and her friends we're scared but they did not move a muscle. Finally, when the tornado was over Strawberry and her friends got out of their shelter to see if there we're any survivors.

Strawberry: Let's check to see if there are any survivors.

Orange: Okay!

Voices: Help help!

Lemon: What's that sound?

Blueberry: It's coming from the berrykins!

Plum: Let's free them!

Narrator: The berrykins we're trapped under the debris of Plum's Dance Studio.

Plum: My Dance Studio!

Raspberry: Quick let's free the berrykins!

[Orange and Cherry quickly free the berrykins]

All Berrykins: Thank you!

Cherry: Anytime!

Huckleberry: Strawberry! Girls! Thank goodness you guys are okay!

Strawberry: We sure are Huckleberry!

Sweet Grapes: We survived the tornado!

Sour Grapes: Yes and it was pretty scary.

Orange: Strawberry I need you, Lemon, Plum, Blueberry, and Cherry to go through that portal over there.

Strawberry: You got it Orange! Come on Lemon, Plum, Blueberry, and Cherry!

Plum: Right behind you Strawberry!

Narrator: As Strawberry, Plum, Lemon, Blueberry, and Cherry went through the portal, they ended up in another world. But before they did, Weodo's tornado has struck it's second world.


	4. Chapter 3: Strawberry Meets Jewel

Narrator: As Strawberry, Plum, Lemon, Blueberry, and Cherry went through the portal heading their way, a princess Lalaloopsy doll named Jewel Sparkles and her little sister Trinket Sparkles, we're on their way to see how Lalaloopsy Land was doing.

Jewel: I bet today is going to be perfectly perfect!

Trinket: You said it!

Narrator: Just then Storm E., Crumbs, Forest, Spot, Peanut, Rosy, Dot, Bea, Mittens, Dyna, Ember, and Pillow showed up.

Storm E.: Hi Jewel! How's it been?

Jewel: It's been fine thanks Storm E.

Peanut: So far the weather is good.

Narrator: As Crumbs was about to speak Pillow got a little bit scared.

Crumbs: What's wrong Pillow?

Pillow: Last night I had a scary nightmare about Lalaloopsy Land and many other worlds being attacked.

Spot: Don't worry, if evil comes, Dyna and Ember will help us.

Rosy: I sure hope so, because my nightmare was worse but the same.

Mittens: What do you mean Rosy?

Rosy: I saw many dolls becoming slaves to a king named um.. Woedo I think.

Narrator: Then Pix E., Tippy, and Blossom came in with some horrible news.

Bea: Pix E. what's wrong?

Pix E.: There is a storm coming and it's coming this way!

Blossom: But worse there is a blue tornado coming.

Pillow: Oh no, me and Rosy's dreams are coming true!

Narrator: Then the same tornado that took away some of the residents from Berry Bitty City came.

Rosy: Oh no it's the tornado from the dream!

Spot: Dyna help us stop that thing!

Dyna: I can't the wind is too strong for me to control.

Dot: I can't either!

Tippy: Run!

Narrator: Everyone started to run, but, Pix E., Blossom, Tippy, and Trinket were being pulled by the tornado's strength. Jewel then realized that Trinket, Pix E., Blossom, and Tippy were being pulled by the tornado, which was catching up fast!

Jewel: Oh no, Trinket! Hold on, I'm coming!

Trinket: Go on without us!

Blossom: If you come any closer, you'll get vacuumed up.

Narrator: Jewel tried to save them but it was too late.

Trinket, Pix E., Blossom, and Tippy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Trinket, Pix E., Blossom, and Tippy were already engulfed by the tornado. Forest and the girls tried to continue running, but then, the portal appeared in front of them, and coming out was Strawberry, Plum, Lemon, Blueberry, and Cherry.

Jewel: Who are you?

Strawberry: I'm Strawberry Shortcake, what's happening?

Dot: We're hiding.

Plum: From what?

Narrator: Before the dolls can answer, the tornado tore trough their hiding spot.

Crumbs: THAT!

Lemon: Oh no, NOT AGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!

Blueberry: Quick everyone run away as fast as you can!

Narrator: Everyone started running very fast to the portal but as they went through the portal, the third world had Woedo's tornado strike it!


	5. Chapter 4: Woedo Tornadoes Equestria

Narrator: Meanwhile in Equestria Pinkie Pie was planning a party.

Pinkie Pie: Okay cupcakes check, balloons check!

Rainbow Dash: Hi Pinkie whatcha doing?

Pinkie Pie: Planning a party!

Rainbow: Awesome!

Narrator: Meanwhile at Rarity's boutique Rarity was reading the paper.

Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Applejack: Rarity, what's wrong?

Rarity: Look!

Applejack: It says "Waring to all, a big blue tornado is COMING TOWARD EQUESTRIA?! Quick to the basement!

Rainbow Dash: Everyone go go go!

Fluttershy: Trixie, give me a hoof and help me board up the door!

Narrator: As the ponies and Discord were taking shelter, Pinkie Pie, Spitfire, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunset Shimmer watched the tornado from the window.

Soarin: (gasps) Guys! Get away from the window!

Pinkie Pie: What why?

Applejack: The window could shatter, glass can land on us.

Spitfire: Oh yeah you're right.

Narrator: Just then a pink portal appeared, and Forest and the girls appeared.

Forest: Guys get in we're saving your lives.

Narrator: As Discord and the ponies got inside the portal the tornado went to it's fourth world .


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight meets Arthur

Narrator: As Discord and the ponies were headinf towards the fourth world, Arthur, D.W., and their friends were at the Sugar Bowl.

Arthur: This ice cream is so yummy!

Buster: Yeah!

Francine: Oh no!

Muffy: Its a...

Sue Ellen: Tornado!

Everyone: A TORNADO?!

D.W.: We're gonna get sucked up!

The Brain: Run!

Narrator: Everyone ran to Arthur's house and took shelter in the bathroom.

Arthur: Mom Dad a tornado is coming get to shelter!

Jane Read: Okay Arthur!

David Read: We'll be right there.

Jane Read: [grabs Kate]

David Read: [grabs Pal]

[Everyone is in the bathroom and took cover]

Narrator: Then a portal appeared and out came Discord and the ponies.

Arthur: Who are you?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends.

Applejack: Twilight you were right about the tornado, it wasn't created naturally, and again it was created by an overlord.

Binky: An over..lord?!

Rainbow Dash: He has Spike, Candence, and Luna.

Pinkie Pie: And most of the ponies except us.

Francine: Oh dear.

D.W.: The overlord deserves to be killed!

Rarity: Let's save all six worlds!

Arthur characters and My Little Pony characters: [cheering]

Narrator: Then, the same pink portal that brought Discord and the ponies to Elwood City came back.

Trixie: Let's go through that portal well be safe.

Muffy: I hope your right about this uh...

Trixie: My name is Trixie.

Muffy: Okay, let's go!

Narrator: As the My Little Pony gang and the Arthur gang went through the portal the tornado has entered and destroyed it's 5th world.


	7. Chapter 6: Peanuts World Gets Striked

Narrator: Charlie Brown and his friends talking about baseball.

Charlie Brown: We have to win tomorrow!

Lucy: Yes!

Linus: Guys have you heard about the tornado?

Charlie Brown: Oh no really?

Sally: My goodness!

Peppermint Patty: Look the tornado is coming!

Narrator: Everyone ran to Peppermint Patty's house and took shelter.

Snoopy: [thinking] The tornado will soon pass.

Narrator: After the tornado passed the Peanuts gang got out of their shelter. A portal suddenly appeared.

Marcie: Look a portal!

Charlie: Maybe we can jump through it!

Franklin: Let's do it!

Narrator: So they went through the portal. But they did not know about the tornado has struck the world they are about to go into.


	8. Chapter 7: Charlie Brown Meets Elmo

Narrator: As Charlie Brown and his friends were flying through the portal, Elmo was sleeping in bed in peace. But then, he was rudely awakened by his alarm clock.

Alarm Clock Bird: WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUPPP!

Elmo: AAAAHHHH! (breathes heavily) whew, that scared Elmo.

Narrator: soon, he got up and walk out of his house and into Sesame Street. Soon, Abby Cadabby and Zoe came to him.

Elmo: Hi Abby! Hi Zoe!

Zoe: Oh hi Elmo, how you feeling so far?

Elmo: Pretty good.

Abby Cadabby: That's good to hear!

Narrator: But then, Telly came really tired and frightened.

Elmo: What's wrong Telly?

Telly: (yawn) I was sleeping in peace when suddenly a scary nightmare struck me.

Zoe: A nightmare?

Abby Cadabby: What's it about?

Telly: It is about a big blue tornado that came into Sesame Street and took most of us away.

Rosita: Don't worry most of our friends are going to have a sleepover at Prairie Dawn's.

Elmo: Really?

Rosita: Of course, if any tornado comes Grover will protect us all.

Big Bird: I hope you're right Rosita.

Telly: Oh no i'm late for work see ya later!

Elmo: Bye Telly.

Narrator: As dusk came, Elmo, Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Rosita, and Grover made it to Prairie Dawn's house. They we're excited and not knowing Woedo's tornado was coming.

Prairie Dawn: (opens the door) Hi everyone is everbody excited about tonight?

Team: Yeah!

Prairie Dawn: Alright, everyone inside remember no pushing or shoving please.

Rosita: This is going to be fun!

Elmo: This is so exciting!

Abby Cadabby: Agreed! (laughs)

Narrator: Inside everyone was having fun, Elmo was drawing, Zoe, Grover, Rosita, and Prairie Dawn watched Abby Cadabby perform a trick, Cookie Monster was eating cookies, and Big Bird was watching the news.

Big Bird: That's weird, the news said, that the forecast of tonight was going to be calm. Maybe the news is wrong or something.

Narrator: As Abby Cadabby came to Big Bird, she too saw the storm and gasped in horror when she saw something big and blue coming towards Sesame Street.

Abby Cadabby: E-e-Elmo?!

Elmo: What's wrong Abby?

Abby: Remember the tornado Telly was telling us about?

Zoe: Yeah I remember.

Prairie Dawn: Well apparently, his dream came true!

Narrator: Elmo and Abby Cadabby looked outside, looked at each other in fear, and ran to the group screaming.

Grover: What's wrong Elmo and Abby?

Elmo: Telly's dream has come true, there's a big blue tornado outside and it is coming this way.

Cookie Monster: A tornado?!

Narrator: As they we're about to scream, a red portal appeared and Charlie Brown and his friends came out.

Elmo: Huh? Who are you?

Charlie Brown: I'm Charlie Brown and you must be Elmo.

Elmo: I am, but do you know where a shelter for us will be is?

Sally: Not really, but there is a portal that will protect you.

Cookie Monster: Really?

Linus: Yes, but we need your help cause this tornado is taking away most of our friends.

Elmo: If you're sure about this tornado business and has something to do with our friends, the tornado is our problem too, which means we all have to work together on this one.

Charlie Brown: Sure thing!

Narrator: As Elmo and Charlie Brown shook hands, the red portal appeared again.

Charlie Brown: There's our way out let's go!

Narrator: Then the team went through the portal and to meet with the other worlds.


	9. Chapter 8: 6 Teams United in One

Narrator: As the heroes entered the portals, Woedo was enjoying himself when his slaves from all 6 worlds arrived. But when he saw Pix E., Blossom, Tippy, Trinket, Berry, Sunny, Ace, Cloud E., Angel Cake, Ginger Snap, Peppermint Fizz, and Rainbow Sherbet, he made them stay put.

Woedo: Excellent all my slaves from all six worlds have arrived!

Angel: (thinking to herself) Strawberry's right, he's going to make us become slaves.

Trinket: (thinking to herself) Jewel's right, he does want us to become slaves.

Kegelapan: Master, I sense twelve of the slaves that are too important to work.

Woedo: Oh really bring them up to me!

Narrator: Kegelapan brought them up to Woedo.

Woedo: Oh, Pix E. Flutters, Tippy Tumblelina, Blossom Flowerpot, Ace Fender Bender, Berry Jars 'N' Jam, Sunny Side Up, Cloud E. Sky, Angel Cake, Ginger Snap, Peppermint Fizz, and Rainbow Sherbet. If you don't know me, I'm your master here!

Ginger: Woedo, you're causing confusion and delay to our worlds!

Woedo: Ha, am I?! Well my dear cookie controller, I'll show you who the real causer of confusion and delay is! Kegelapan, take her away!

Ginger: Nnnnooooooo!

Angel: Ginger Snap!

Peppermint: Please don't hurt our friend you monster!

Woedo: Oh, and as for you eleven, I have a special place for you!

Narrator: Keglapan picked them up and threw them in the cage. Just then, a portal appeared and then they appeared.

Woedo: Perfect, if it isn't my newest allies, Pie Man, Licorice Whip, Dark Duchess, and Rage N. Inferno!

Angel, Peppermint, and Rainbow: Pie Man and Licorice Whip?!

Pix E., Tippy, Blossom, Trinket, Ace, Berry, Sunny, and Cloud E.: Dark Duchess and Rage N. Inferno?!

Rage: Lord Woedo, we are pleased to work for you.

Pie Man: What's our job?

Weodo: as my other allies arrive, the energy from all six worlds will be drained into my image.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Celestia, Jane Read, Suzette La Sweet, Huckleberry Pie, The Little Red Haired Girl, and The Trash Queen waited for their heroes to arrive.

Suzette: What is taking them so long?

Jane Read: They need time to assemble.

Huckleberry: Here comes the first two teams!

Narrator: Ten, out came the teams of Strawberry Shortcake and Jewel Sparkles.

Strawberry: Huh? Where are we?

Jewel: This is not my house.

Suzette: You're right but your friends are here.

Jewel and Strawberry: (gasp)

Strawberry: Huckleberry!

Jewel: Suzette!

Huckleberry: Hi Strawberry we meet again!

Forest: Suzette, who are the others that are with you?

Suzette: They are the wise ones of the allies that you two are about to meet.

Narrator: Then a blue portal appeared and out came the My Little Pony and Arthur gang.

Twilight Sparkle: Where are we?

Fluttershy: Look Twilight, there's Celestia!

Rainbow Dash: (Sees Strawberry Shortcake and Jewel Sparkles' teams) Uh guys, were not alone.

Both teams: (looking at each other) dah!

Applejack: Are those berry bitty girls assisted by dolls?

Plum: Are those ponies assisted by animal characters?

Jane Read: Well Twilight Sparkle and Arthur, these are the berry bitty girls of Berry Bitty City and the dolls of Lalaloopsy Land.

Celestia: The leaders of their groups are Strawberry Shortcake and Jewel Sparkles.

Narrator: As the two teams met up, the red portal appeared.

The Little Red Haired Girl: Here comes the last two teams!

Narrator: Just then Charlie Brown, Lucy, and Elmo came out of the red portal.

Charlie Brown: Everyone all right?

Elmo: Yes, but where are we?

The Trash Queen: You're in the castle where worlds collide.

Elmo: (shocked) tha-that voice!You can't be!

The Trash Queen: Hello Elmo!

Elmo: Your majesty!

Huckleberry: She's a queen Elmo?

Elmo: Yes, she helped me get my blanket back in my adventure in grouch land.

Lucy: Oh good grief.

Charlie Brown: Your highness, can you tell us, where we are?

The Trash Queen: This is our hideout, these guys are the wise one of your allies.

Elmo: You mean the ones with Thomas the Tank Engine, that alicorn, Charlie Brown, Arthur, the princess doll, and that strawberry girl over there?

Huckleberry: Yep.

Narrator: As the team introduced themselves to Elmo and Charlie Brown a yellow portal appeared.

Lemon: There's a yellow portal!

Elmo: Let's save our first world.

Narrator: So, into the yellow portal they went in, on their way to save their first world.


	10. Chapter 9: Entering Elwood City

Narrator: When the team entered Elwood City, they saw all was not very well. They were supposed to end up at Arthur's house but ended up somewhere else.

Crumbs: Where are we?

Bea: I don't know, but it is Elwood City.

Arthur: We are supposed to end up at my house, but somehow, we ended up at the wrong place.

Evil voice: Oh, you made no mistake.

Narrator: The evil voice struck fear into Strawberry and Blueberry.

Strawberry: That voice. I-I-it can't be!

Narrator: The group turned around and Strawberry gasped. It was Pie Man.

Pie Man: Hello Strawberry!

Strawberry: P-P-P-Pie Man?

Pie Man: You thought you can get rid of me that easily?! Well, you're mistaken!

Strawberry: Whatever you're up to, we won't let you take down Arthur's home you pie filled MONSTER!

Pie Man: Ergh! You'll be say that as you rot for entirety in prison.

Narrator: Pie Man's energy builds up.

Cherry: Oh dear, everyone look out!

Plum and Lemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: But it was too late, they got hit, and we're knocked out. When they woke up, they ended themselves in a cage.

Mittens: What on, where are we?

Sally: Wait a minute, this the Sugar Bowl?

Linus: And it looks like we're locked in!

Dot: Don't worry I have a key, maybe it will let us out.

Pillow: I hope so Dot.

Narrator: Dot reaches her arm around the bar, puts the key-blade in the hole, and heard the cage click.

Pinkie Pie: It's unlocked, we're free!

Charlie Brown: SSSSHHH! Do you want us to get caught?

Pinkie Pie: Sorry.

Elmo: come on, let's get out of here!

Narrator: As they made it to the room, they saw what it looked like Dark Duchess' minion with some heartless.

Prairie: (mumbling in fear)

Forest: What's wrong Prairie? (Sees the heartless and Dark Duchess' minion)

Blueberry: What's wrong?

Jewel: Heartless!

Marcie: And the larva of that wicked Dark Duchess!

Sue Ellen: Prepare, this our 1st fight with our enemies.

Narrator: The teams separated into groups to fight the enemies.

(Punching, slicing, gun fires, lasers blazing)

Dyna: Wow Arthur, these larva that you, your sister, and your friends fought are like cockroaches.

Storm E.: Including the heartless that Jewel keeps on fighting?!

Bea: Ember, are there any enemy forces at Lakewood Elementary?

Ember: A massive one, and the rest of the team is position!

Francine: Let's go!

Evil voice: Going somewhere?

Narrator: The voice made Arthur and Rosy shocked.

Arthur: Who is that?

Rosy: I know that voice it's...

Narrator: The team looked around, and saw the source of the voice. It was Evil Arthur.

Evil Arthur: Well well well if it isn't my good clone.

D.W.: It doesn't matter what your master is planning, we're going to stop you now!

Evil Arthur: (evil laughter) I like to see one of you try! Come on now, who will fight me?

Arthur: I'll fight you my evil clone!

Team:?!

Strawberry: Woah, Arthur, what?!

Buster: Arthur, your evil clone has a gun that will kill you in an instant.

The Brain: To top it off, he's the evilest villain in our world.

Arthur: Well guys, I got something he doesn't have. A big shotgun!

Evil Arthur: Prepare to die!

Forest: I step back if I we're you!

Narrator: And so the fight of Arthur and his evil clone has begun!


	11. Chapter 10: Arthur vs Evil Arthur

Narrator: When Arthur brought his big shot gun, his fight with his evil clone is about to begin!

Arthur: My evil clone, you will pay for the evil you and Woedo have caused.

Evil Arthur: (evil laughter) good? evil? What's the difference of transcending limited energy for our master?

Arthur: Oh yeah? Well transcend this!

Announcer: AND FIGHT!

(Punching, kicking, gun shots)

(POW)

Evil Arthur: ARGH!

Arthur: That's for Jewel and Spot!

Evil Arthur: GGRR, be silent and die!

(The bullet comes toward Arthur)

Muffy: Arthur look out!

(The bullet misses Arthur)

Arthur: Ha! Missed me!

Evil Arthur: Grrr!

Arthur: *picks his shot gun up and shoots Evil Arthur*

Evil Arthur: AAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: The bullet went through Evil Arthur's chest and he died.

Arthur: He is now dead!

Team: Hooray!

Spot: Ready to go to the next portal?

Forest: I sure am!

Narrator: Then a green portal appeared.

Dyna: Let's go to the next world.

Narrator: And so the went through the portal to the next world.


	12. Chapter 11: The Overlord Weapon

Narrator: By the time they got to the portal it lead to Arthur's house.

Forest: It looks like Arthur's house.

Elmo: Wow Elmo never been to Arthur's house before.

Arthur: Everyone come inside.

Plum: Okay Arthur!

(The Team goes inside Arthur's house)

Francine: Look there is a weapon! It is a...

D.W.: KEY BLADE?!

Dyna: Yes, I guess while we try to get Woedo distracted from Crumbs, the overlord killer key blade will kill him.

Linus: Where are they now?

Ladonna: There is one piece in each of our worlds, and Elwood City is one of them!

Prairie Dawn: Okay, let's grab the book and save the world.

Narrator: But as they got out, they we're surrounded by Dark Duchesses and Heartless

Pillow: Oh no, HEARTLESS!

Peanut: Worst of all, dark duchesses!

Binky: Alright everyone, DRAW!

Narrator: But as they were about to fight, 2 girls jumped in their way, threw away most of the Dark Duchesses and defeated the heartless as well. Arthur and Francine looked closer, as the dust cleared, the two girls were revealed as Fern and Prunella.

Francine: Prunella!

Arthur: Fern!

Fern: Hi Arthur!

Prunella: Hi Francine!

Francine: What's happening here? Why are all these minions turning Elwood City in an evil kingdom.

Fern: Well after Jenna, Alex, Marina, Bud, and Maria disappeared I looked to see if there were any survivors.

Prunella: She found me as one of them and that creepy man has taken over Crown City.

Cherry: Creepy man? You mean Licorice Whip?

Prunella: Yes, but I found a converter that has the energy of this world.

Fern: And it's at Mighty Mountain. But first, we need to go through, those enemies.

Narrator: There are larva and tiger clan soldiers blocking the gate.

Applejack: Tiger clan soldiers!

Muffy: And those disgusting and vomitrocoius vermin!

Narrator: They charged, they fought but one of them was too strong for them. Just as he was going to crush Fluttershy, Fluttershy was rescued by a bunny hero.

Arthur: Bionic Bunny?

Bionic Bunny: Jane Read sent me, thought you need me.

Fluttershy: Thanks for saving me.

Spot: Now thanks to you, now Elwood City is an enemy free zone.

Bea: Not quite Spot.

Bionic Bunny: She's right we have to stop one more enemy!

Strawberry: Licorice Whip!

Plum: That's right we have to stop him!

Narrator: The team then went to go stop Licorice Whip.

Licorice Whip: Listen fools! you won't stop me!

Jewel: Yes we will!

Strawberry: Time to defeat you!

Peanut: Yeah!

Narrator: Then team then defeated Licorice Whip.

Licorice Whip: NOOOOOOOOO!

Team: Yay we did it!

Narrator: Then a purple portal appeared.

Lemon: Let's go save our second world!

Narrator: They all jumped into the portal to the second world.


	13. Chapter 12: Entering Lalaloopsy Land

Narrator: The team flew out of the portal to Lalaloopsy Land.

Jewel: Wow looks like we're in our world.

Mittens: Yes Jewel.

Elmo: Elmo thinks this place is whimsical.

Peppy: Jewel is that you?

Jewel: Peppy?

Peppy: Do you remember the tornado came to our world?

Jewel: Yes.

Peppy: Rage N. Inferno is somewhere and she is causing so much chaos.

Applejack: Oh no!

Rarity: How do we stop her?

Peppy: I don't know.

Voice: HELP!

Peanut: What was that?

Buster: I'm not sure.

Bea: It sounds like Pickles!

Dyna: Don't worry Pickles we'll save you.

Narrator: The team went to save Pickles.

Pickles: Thank you for saving me.

Ember: No problem.

Pickles: Come to my diner!

Narrator: As the team went to Pickles' diner, they noticed Scraps, Patch, Marina, Misty, Pepper, Haley, and Holly were there taking shelter.

Holly: Guys, it's Jewel and the other Lalas.

Narrator: The dolls arrived and we're excited.

Rosy: Scraps, Patch, Marina, Misty, Pepper, Haley, Holly you survived!

Marina: We sure did!

Haley: We took Pickles' Diner as shelter.

Voice: You will not get away with this!

Pinkie Pie: Who was that?

Jewel: It's Range N. Inferno.

Rage: Got that right! Time to die!

Muffy: Oh no you won't!

Arthur: Let's go to the next portal.

Narrator: As the team began to flee to the portal, they went to save the third world.


	14. Chapter 13: Entering Berry Bitty City

Narrator: Then the team came out of the portal to Berry Bitty City.

Elmo: This world looks like fruit.

Strawberry: It sure does Elmo because it is our world.

Plum: You're right Strawberry!

Orange: Hi girls looks like you brought company.

Lemon: That's right because we are going to save the 6 worlds.

Jewel: We already saved Lalaloopsy Land.

Blueberry: And we are going to save this world.

Zoe: That's right!

Narrator: Then Raspberry came to greet the team.

Raspberry: Hi everybody!

Strawberry: Hi Raspberry!

Rarity: Time to save this world!

Buster: You got it Rarity!

Raspberry: There is a creepy devil Lalaloopsy somewhere in this world.

Crumbs: You mean Rage N. Inferno?

Raspberry: Yes that's one!

Spot: Let's fight her!

Voice: So you can fight me fool?

Narrator: The voice got Jewel and Crumbs scared.

Mittens: You come out right now Rage!

Rage: There you fools are you won't stop me!

Dot: That's it! I have enough with her!

Plum: Me too!

Rage: Ooh we got two fighters who want to fight me!

Plum: Oh yeah you're so going to get it!

Narrator: The fight between Dot and Plum and Rage N. Inferno has begun.


	15. Chapter 14: DS and PP vs RNI

Narrator: The fight between Dot and Plum and Rage has begun.

Dot: We will get you for this Rage!

Rage: Oh really? try me fools!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Plum: [spins a twister at Rage]

Rage: [blocks it and the tornado spins back at Plum]

Plum: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Team: PLUM PUDDING!

Plum: Okay Rage enough is enough!

Dot: Let's show her!

Plum: Yeah!

Dot: [throws a fire ball at Rage]

Rage: Nooooooo!

Narrator: The fire ball burned Rage N. Inferno into ashes.

Plum: Dot, we won!

Dot: We sure did!

Strawberry: Way to go girls!

Peanut: Awesome job!

Elmo: Rage totally deserved it!

Fluttershy: Yeah!

Orange: Thank you for saving our world!

Peppermint Patty: No problem!

Rarity: Time for us to go save the fourth world!

Twilight Sparkle: That's right Rarity!

Forest: Look there's a lime green portal I wonder which world it will lead to.

Soarin: Let's find out!

Narrator: The team went close to the portal.

Raspberry: Good luck everyone!

Linus: We sure will!

Narrator: The team went inside the light green portal to save the next world.


	16. Chapter 15: Entering Sesame Street

Narrator: The team then came out of the light green portal and they we're in Sesame Street.

Elmo: Here is our street Sesame Street.

Muffy: It's so beautiful except it got damaged by the tornado.

Rainbow Dash: You're right Muffy it sure did.

Ernie: Welcome back Elmo and the team!

Elmo: Hi Ernie! We came to save Sesame Street.

Ernie: That's awesome Huxley has captured Telly, Julia, Count von Count, and Betty Lou you must save them.

Bea: Oh no!

Rosita: That's terrible.

Binky: We are going to sock Huxley!

Spitfire: Indeed!

Bert: Also there are guards around Sesame Street.

Francine: Oh those guards are going to get it!

Jewel: That's right!

Narrator: The team saw the guards by Oscar's trashcan.

Storm E.: There they are!

Guard 1: What do you all want?

Sue Ellen: We are saving our worlds and there is no way you can stop us!

Crumbs: Yeah!

Guard 2: Oh really? *knocks out Sue Ellen and Crumbs*

Team: Sue Ellen and Crumbs!

The Brain: Oh really? You guards want a piece of us?

Narrator: The team knocks out the guards and kills them.

Elmo: Yay! We defeated the guards!

Abby Cadabby: I'm going to save Sue Ellen and Crumbs. *saves them*

Sue Ellen: What just happened?

Crumbs: We got knocked out by guards.

Big Bird: *knocks on Oscar's trash can lid*

Oscar: Hey what gives?

Elmo: Hi Oscar we are going to save our worlds!

Oscar: Okay. There is a portal to Grouchland inside my trashcan.

Pinkie Pie: Okay everyvbody let's hop in!

Narrator: Everyone hops into Oscar's trashcan.

Prairie Dawn: There's the portal!

Buster: Let's go inside.

[The team goes inside the portal]

Oscar: Good luck everyone!

Narrator: The team is inside the portal to save Grouchland.


End file.
